All I Have to Give
by uncutetomboy
Summary: Re-write of an old story. Part One of my Blue Turbo Ranger Series. AU-verse of Turbo; Justin didn't recieve the Blue Turbo Rangers Powers in Turbo. Instead, the Powers were handed to Samantha Scott, Jason's kid sister. This is the Victory Party. Jimberly


_Power Rangers: All I Have To Give_

_New Authoress' Notes: Hey, there, everyone; it's uncutetomboy. I was just going through all of my old stories, and I came upon my "Power Rangers" stories; let's just say, I was horrified with how __**bad**__ my writing was two years ago. I decided to re-do all of my old stories; they'll be __**mostly**__ the same, with better grammar, tense, and such, but I __**am**__ adding new stuff to each story. Not much, mind you, but enough to make it different than what it was. Hopefully, it'll be a better read; especially since I got rid of all of the bolding._

_Old Authoress' Notes: Hey, I got inspired to write a Jason/Kim ficcie (this'll be a song-fic-one-shot) by all of the great fics out there about this "shoulda-coulda-woulda-been" couple, but especially by the ones PrettyDiva wrote. I'm placing this fic just after "Power Rangers: A Turbo Movie", and I'm saying the gang is about 19, because I think Kim left for the Pan Globals when she was 17 and that was about a year and a half ago, in my timeline. I don't particularly like Justin, so I'm gonna have this slight AU, and have Rocky pass the powers onto someone the whole gang trusts, and who already knew their secret, Jason's year-and-a-bit younger sister. My apologies to everyone reading this who likes Justin, but I just think that they thrust him at us too quickly, plus I felt he was very immature. I was listening to one of my fave cds, "Backstreet Boys: Backstreet's Back", and this just seemed to come to me. Please, Read, Review, and Enjoy! _

_Summary: Well, this takes place immediately after "Power Rangers Turbo: The Movie". Basically, without giving too much away, the gang throws together a party and Jason is being "stupid", which his stubborn younger sister puts an end to with a little music and lots of meddling. Will a certain Crane accept All Jason Has To Give?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song "All I Have To Give", Backstreet Boys does. Nor do I own Power Rangers, Saban does. But I do own this fic, this plot, and the character of Samantha, Jason's one-year and a bit younger sister. _

Power Rangers: All I Have To Give - Revised!

"Jason, what's wrong?" A seventeen year old girl with her long chocolate brown hair pulled back in a braid sat down next to her older brother, concern evident in her soft green eyes. "You've been moping since we rescued you and Kim from Divatox. What's wrong? And if you try to say that it's me becoming one of you, then don't tell me."

Jason smiled softly at Samantha, the new Blue Turbo Ranger before he sighed, looking over at something. "Remember what I told you about before Zack, Trini and I left for the Peace Conference?"

Understanding dawned on the youngest Scott's face. "Did you tell her?" She asked, following his eyes, grinning as she realized who he's staring at as the young woman danced with some friends. "If you didn't, than I will kick your sorry ass so bad you wish that you and Tommy had never taught me how to fight… again."

"No, I didn't tell her, Sam, we never had a chance to really talk," he winced as she smacked him upside the head, although not as hard as she could've. "Hey, no need for violence, sis!"

Sam, as Samantha was best known among her friends, groaned in exasperation, "Jason, I love you, I really do… but you are pathetic. You've been in love with her since, what? Sixth grade?" She waited until he nodded, giving her an annoyed look as he rubbed his sore head. "Either you tell her tonight, or I will ensure that you eat your own cooking; and you and I both know that you can't cook to save your life, considering we always have take-out when it's your turn to cook, Big Brother of mine."

Jason laughed at the outrageous, although valid, threat, "Alright, then, sis. How do you propose I do that, All Knowing One?"

"Easy. Walk up to her, ask her to dance, and say, "Kimmie, I love you. As more than a friend.". I'm sure you'll figure out the rest. If not, well," she shrugged non-committal, "you'll die a bachelor. Either way, it won't be me moping."

"It can't be that easy," he pointed out. "Especially since nothing seems to be easy for one of **us**," he put emphasis on "us" and she knew he meant "a Ranger".

"Sure it can. It was that easy with Zack and I," Sam reminded her brother of the fact she was dating his best friend, Zack Taylor, who was the DJ for the dance that the group pitched in for to celebrate their victory at the Martial Arts Tournament, two days ago; Zack had returned from the Peace Conference just after the newly-powered Turbo Rangers had set off to rescue Jason and Kim. "We've been going steady since a week before you three found out you'd be leaving for Switzerland, remember?"

"Yes, I do," Jason agreed, knowing how pointless it was to argue with his younger sibling. "But what if she says that she only likes me as her best friend?" He grew suspicious as his sister's face broke out into that smile she had that told you that she knows something someone else doesn't and was going to use it to meddle in your love life. _Why do I feel like I should just jump up and run away as fast as I can?_ He wondered to himself, _Oh, right; because this is Sammie, my meddling sister who's been trying to set Kim and I up since the fourth grade…_

"Well, you'll just have to take the risk now, won't you?" She asked, standing up with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "Get ready, Big Brother. Little Sister's about to stir things up a bit. Give me ten minutes, and ask her to dance; you'll know when. And, if you don't, then you can cook dinner for a week." With that, she kissed his cheek, before she headed up to her boyfriend; the couple talked for nearly ten minutes, before he nodded, grinning, as she handed him a CD that she picked out from the numerous CDs he had brought with him.

Zack kissed her cheek, before going over to the mike as the last song ended. "Alright folks, this next song is dedicated by my main man, not to mention my girlfriend's over protective brother," at this crack, the crowd chuckles as they knew how true that statement was, "Jason Scott to someone very special in his life. She'll know who she is soon enough. I expect to see everyone on the dance floor; I'll even be groovin' with my girl to the song, since she's insisting that I have to have a few dances with her," he grinned, winking at her as Sam lightly hit his arm, even as more laughter rippled through the crowd. "Now, let's slow things down a bit," with that said, he put the CD into the system player and, taking Sam's hand in his, lead her down to the dance floor as the song started.

Jason saw Kim sitting at a table by herself and walked up to her. "Hey, Kimmie. Want to dance?" He asks her, feeling like a nervous seventh grader and inwardly wondering how he let his sister convince him to reveal his feelings to his best female friend.

Kim grinned happily up at him, accepting his hand, "I'd love to, Jase; I honestly thought you'd never ask."

"Great," he smiled, relieved, as he led her over to a spot a few feet away from his sister. _All the better to keep an eye on Zack's hands, _he thought to himself as he wrapped his strong arms around her. He listened to the opening lines of one of both Kim and Sam's favourite songs and fought the urge to run away and roll his eyes simultaneously. (_A/N: The "italics" are the song_.)

"_I don't know what he does to make you cry,_

_But I'll be there to make you smile._

_I don't have a fancy car,_

_To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles._

_I don't care if he buys you nice things._

_Does his gifts come from the heart-_

_I don't know_

_But if you were my girl..._

_I'd make it so we'd never be apart." _

"Kim, I need to tell you something that I've been keeping a secret from you since sixth grade..." Jason began as he saw his sister give him an encouraging smile over Zack's shoulder as the pair danced with Zack's arms wrapped around Sam in a loving embrace as she laid her head on his shoulder while unobtrusively observing her brother.

"Yes, Jase? What is it you need to tell me?" Kim looked up at him with an enchanting smile on her face as they swayed gently to the music.

He took a deep, calming breath as he heard his feelings expressed through song. _I can do this,_ he thought to himself. _It's not like I'm telling my best friend that I love her… oh, wait… I am._ "Kim, you know how Zack said that this song is dedicated to someone very special in my life, right?"

"_But my love is all I have to give._

_Without you I don't think I can live._

_I wish I could give the world to you..._

_But,_

_Love is all I have to give" _

"Yeah; so, who is she?" Kim asked, and he thought he could detect a hint of sadness in her voice which bolstered his confidence a bit.

_Maybe I __**do**__ have a chance, _he thought to himself. "You," Jason

replies, smiling as her jaw dropped in disbelief.

"_When you talk-_

_Does it seem like he's not_

_Even listening to a word you say?_

_That's okay babe, _

_Just tell me your problems_

_I'll try my best to kiss them all away..._

_Does he leave when you need him the most?_

_Does his friends get all his time?_

_Baby please..._

_I'm on my knees,_

_Praying for the day that you'll be mine!"_

"Why me?" She whispered, blushing slightly; he was enchanted at how adorable she looked in her confusion.

"Because... Kimberly, I love you. Probably more than I should; definitely more than as just friends," Jason admitted, inwardly wincing at how it came out. _Smooth, Jase, real smooth,_ he berated himself.

"Jase, I... I don't know what to say..." Kim stammered slightly which made him nervous.

"_But my love is all, _

_I have to give._

_Without you,_

_I don't think I can live._

_I wish I could give the world to you..._

_But,_

_Love is all I have to give" _

"It's ok, I understand. I didn't think you'd feel the same; I just wanted to let you know," Jason sighed slightly, feeling more than a little disappointed as the song came close to ending.

Kim gasped in surprise. "Oh, Jason… The truth is, I love you, too... I have since sixth grade," she admitted shyly, giving him a sheepish grin.

Jason's face lit up into a happy grin, he looked like he'd just won the lottery. "Oh, Kimmie..." he murmured, as their faces inch closer to each other.

"_To you..._

_Hey girl, I don't want, _

_You to cry no more-_

_Inside_

_All the money in the world, _

_Could never add up to all the love_

_I have inside..._

_I Love You" _

Their lips met in a soft kiss, one that attempted to convey their feelings for one another.

As the last cords of the song came on, Sam glanced surreptiously over at her brother and smiled sweetly up at Zack, "We did it, they've finally admitted what we'd known all along... Red and Pink were made for each other."

Zack smiled lovingly down at the kind-hearted young woman in his arms, tilting her face upwards slightly. "No, Sammie-love, **you** did it." With that said, he took Jason's example and kissed the girl in his arms, their love for each other plainly evident to those around them with the tender embrace they were in.

"_And I will give it to you…_

_All I can give, _

_All I can give._

_Everything I have is for you_

_But love is all,_

_I have to give"_

Below the disco-ball at a dance, in a small town by the name of Angel Grove, two souls found their match and basked in the warmth of the love they held for each other.

_END._

_New Authoress' Notes: Well, there it is; hopefully, it's better than the original, but you never know. Please, R reviews feed my Muse! I love the three C's: Comment, Compliment, and Constructive Criticism._

_Old Authoress' Notes: Wow. That took me about two hours to write. Go me! Lol. Anyway, if you read it, please review it. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and criticism are welcomed, flame me and I will just cook marshmallows using them, and hand the marshmallows out. _

_Don't forget to read and review, please!_

_May the Power protect you,_

_Laura a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
